Cat Glossary
A 'Altered' A cat that has had its reproductive organs removed (either spayed female or neutered males.) B 'Banding' Distinct bands of colour in a crosswise direction 'Bib' The part of the ruff, or lengthened hair, around the chest area 'Bicolor' A cat with more than two spots of colour on the torso, either white and one basic colour, or white with one tabby colour 'Blaze' A marking down the forehead, nose and under the chin 'Britches' Long hairs on the back of the hind legs which run from the hips to the hock, or lower joint, of the leg C 'Calico van' A white cat with two spots on the torso in two different basic colours 'Cattery' The place where a breeding cat is kept, either in the home or in a separate building 'Cobby' Sturdy, round and compact body shape. The body is usually set low on the legs, with broad shoulders and rump. 'Colourpoint' A cat with darker shadings on its mask, ears, paws and tail. D 'Double coat' A coat of double thickness. Unlike regular coats, the skin is not visible when the coat is parted. F 'Feral cat' An untamed domestic cat that was born, or has reverted to living in the wild. 'Flanks' The fleshy sides of the cat between the ribs and the hips. G 'Gene' Part of the chromosome from which hereditary traits are determined. 'Ground colour' The basic (or lighter) colour of the cat in any of the tabby patterns. 'Guard hairs' Stiff, long, coarse, protective hairs that form a cat's outer coat. H 'Hand grooming' Light stroking of the coat with your hand to remove dead hair. I 'In season' Period of time when the female, or queen, is willing to mate with the male, or stud cat. Also referred to as estrus or 'in heat'. 'Inoculation' The injection of vaccine to create immunity. A small amount of a specific disease agent is injected enabling antibodies to build up to prevent the occurrence of the disease. M 'Mackerel' A type of tabby pattern where the colours of the coat appear striped. 'Mask' The darker shadings on the face. 'Mixed-breed' A cat comprised of two or more different breeds, which do not combine to make a separate breed; not purebred. N 'Necklace' Bandings of colour across the lower neck and chest area, as if the cat is actually wearing a necklace. 'Neuter' To surgically remove the testicles of a male cat to prevent reproduction. O 'Odd-eyed' Having different coloured eyes, usually one eye is blue and the other is copper or yellow. P 'Particolour' Comprising two colours, always white with one other basic colour. 'Point' Extremities of the body comprising the mask, ears, legs and tail. Q 'Queen' An unaltered female cat. R 'Ruff' Protruding or lengthened hair around the neck and chest. S 'Spay' To surgically remove the uterus and ovaries of a female cat to prevent reproduction. 'Standards' Guidelines set out for each breed by all associations which list the qualities that the breed will be judged on in the show ring. T 'Tabby' Patterned coat with circular, striped or blotch markings. 'Ticked' Dark and light colours on the hair shaft, in alternate bands. 'Torbie' A combination of the tortoiseshell and the tabby pattern that is also known by the name 'patched tabby'. 'Tortie' Abbreviation of tortoiseshell. U 'Unaltered' An intact male of female with full reproductive abilities. V 'Van' Having one or two spots on the torso. The spots are one of the basic colour.